Her Muse
by BlackRosesKiki
Summary: Elena breaks up with Stefan to be with Damon, leaving Stefan heartbroken. He meets a girl named Callie. What happens when Stefan & Callie get paired up in a Chemistry project. Stefan/OC and Damon/Elena. Story is much better than the Summary sounds.
1. Chapter 1

_**Elena breaks up with Stefan to be with Damon, leaving Stefan heartbroken. He meets a girl named Callie. Callie is a talented, brave, smart girl with black hair and light blue highlights. What happens when Stefan & Callie get paired up in an English project? Will Stefan stay miserable forever & wait for Elena or will he move on & fall in love with the help of Callie. Stefan/OC and Damon/Elena. Story is much better than the Summary sounds.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - <strong>

Callie Benson sat on a table with her friends. She wasn't listening to the conversation of the movie they saw last night; she was listening to her music and drawing the scenery of the school and the people mingling in front of her.

"Ay Callie, you listenin'," Lydia asked as she pulled Callie's left earplug out of her ear. Callie turned her eyes away from her sketchbook and looked back.

"Um, no what are you talking about," she asked.

"The movie Safe House, Callie what did you think of it."

Callie turned back around and continued her drawing. "I thought it was great," she told them.

"See I told you," Diamond said with a smile. The group laughed at her usual silliness. The laughing ceased as the warning bell for first period rung. The group said their goodbyes and went their own ways.

Callie had stayed behind because she had to put all her art stuff back into her bag. When she was done, she grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder and grabbed her sketchbook. Callie turned around and slammed right into what she felt like was a cement wall. Callie lost her balance and dropped to the grass. Callie winced a little when her butt hit the hard ground underneath the grass. She looked up at the person, who knocked her down, as they bent down and touched her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm so sorry," the guy apologized. Callie looked at his hand that he held out for her to take. "Let me help you up." Callie looked at his hand for two more seconds before grabbing it. The guy pulled her up and she wiped off her pants with her left hand. She looked up at the guy and gave him a half smile.

"Thanks." The guy nodded then his eyes moved down to their hands that were still linked together. Callie followed his eyes and quickly pulled her hand from his and blushed. She looked up at him and held out her hand again with a smile. "Um, I'm Callie Benson and you are."

He shook her hand and smiled back at her." I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore," he told her. "It's nice to meet you." Callie nodded her head.

The bell for first period to start rang and Callie looked back at the school then to Stefan with the smile still attached to her face. "Um, I got to go but I guess I'll see you later," She said before nervously walking away.

Stefan watched as she walked away and then noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He looked down and saw an art sketchbook lying carelessly on the ground. He bent down and picked it up.

Stefan opened the sketchbook and found that it belonged to Callie. Her name was printed huge in red sharpie with a blue smiley face. Stefan looked back at the school to find her gone. He sighed and put the sketchbook in his bag before heading to his theatre arts class, which he was now ten minutes late for.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry guys it took so long to update, had to figure how i wanted to do the story, deal with school and an out of control brother. I do not own any of the characters just the storyline and my OC's._

* * *

><p><em>Here's Chp. 2 of <strong>Her Muse<strong>._

Callie had noticed that her sketchbook had gone missing since she had art as her first class. At first, she had thought she forgot it at home on her bed but then remembered bumping into-, well Stefan bumping into her. _'I must of dropped it when he bumped into me,' _she thought.

She sighed and sat there doing nothing for the rest of the class even though she could have done it on computer paper. She decided she would catch up on the work later.

The bell rang and Callie got up and went to her Chemistry class. She got in and sat down in the back, pulling out her notebook and pencil. Callie was the type of teenager that paid more attention to her school and art work than at boys. That was why she didn't notice Stefan walking towards her with her sketchbook in hand. Stefan was surprised to see her earlier than he thought he would but even more so that he never noticed her in this class before.

Then he remembered why he wouldn't noticed her. Because he was too wrapped up in his love for Elena to even noticed any girl at all. He knew that sooner or later he would have to get over her and find someone new, one he knew wouldn't go for his brother and dump him for it.

But he couldn't, not at this moment where he was still hurting from the choice that Elena made. Stefan shook his head and rid the thoughts of him and Elena, turning his attention to the small beautiful brunette sitting in front of him. Callie looked up from her notebook and saw Stefan.

"Hey, you have this class?" Callie asked. Stefan nodded and put her sketchbook on her desk in front of her. Callie looked up at him and gave him a half smile. "Thanks."

Stefan sat down next to her and looked at her."It was no problem, I figured you'd rather have me find it then someone else," he replied.

Callie nodded her head. "I guess you're right," she said looking at him.

"You have great artwork," Stefan complimented. Callie's went wide and just as she opened her mouth, the bell rang and their Chemistry teacher, Ms. E, started class. Callie as usual took her notes but kept sneaking glances at Stefan.

She didn't know why but she did. Class went by fairly quick. They had learned that they would be doing their first two-person project. Tomorrow, they would have to choose who their partner would be and that person would be their lab partner for the rest of the school year. Callie didn't really know anyone in the class to ask them to be her lab partner besides Stefan, but she doubted he wanted to be her partner. And like he read her mind, he looked at her and asked. "Will you be my partner?"

Callie looked at him and nodded. "Sure," she replied and on she went to her Spanish class.


End file.
